Ponyville Mental Institute
by DJ-J4MES-M
Summary: My Little Pony is a fun loving show, but what they didn't show you, was the problemed ponies of the land. Follow J4mes M on a road trip through the Ponyville Mental Hospital and how deranged the ponies can be. Hope you Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the author saying, thank you for reading this, and hope you enjoy. We will start off by introducing the main character. A bat-pony who went insane from being pushed out of her sanity by rebels. And any time a pony says REBEL. You better run. But you can find the character for the story on my google plus page: J4mes M. But the inspiration for this was a community I was in called Madhouse for All The Broken. And if you enjoy. Maybe give me suggestions for ch. 2. But I hope you enjoy. SEE YA LATER.**

 **Chapter 1: The Sign In**

"Who knew, A simple word could start a brutal massacre." As I heard a siren of police get closer and closer. I finally calmed down. And looked out at a sea of blood. At least 1,705 ponies were killed. "Oh sweet CELESTIA. As the police arrived and surrounded me. I felt, rage, it built up, and up, and... UP. The cops got out of their squad cars and with magic, drawed their weapons. "GET DOWN, NOW." And another said it, the word that started it all. "We've got a REBEL here." And in that moment. The pupils of my eyes just, left. And the color was filled in by bright red demonic eyes. And I can't explain what I did, but 25 bodies were added to the massacre. Well, I can't explain because I don't remember. And I woke up inside of an armored van. But I felt like I was passed out for at least an hour. And a strange blue stallion with an all white mane, and those eyes, we're just staring into my soul. He sat with his neck covered. But he had one eye red, and the other just gone. I sat up and felt pain in my left ear and my right eye. I tried to open the eye. Just to look in a mirror and it was shot. The whole eye gone. I looked back at the pony and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Ponyville Mental Institute." In a quiet, disturbed voice. He sat up and I finally saw that his neck was slit. And blood started pouring out. I nearly puked at the gruesome sight. As soon as it felt like forever, we felt a bump. And looked out the window to see a destroyed sign that said, "Ponyville Mental Hospital." And my facial expression was now, terrified. "Oh, S***!" We were hauled out of the van by two ponies with spears. And A face mask was put on my, and the mysterious blue stallion. And I said, "What's this for?"

"Just in case." Said one of the two ponies with sticks. It was weird, because he said it as if he was terrified. But let's not let that get to my mind. We walked down a corridor, then took a left to a room in front of another room with a huge glass window, and a camera inside of the glass room. "Uh, what is this?"

"Mugshot room." Said a police pony. He grabbed the stallion first and gave him a sign that said

Name: Unknown

Paranoia Suicide

No. 0132537639

And then two pictures were taken, one in a frontal view, and the other with a side view of his head, and I saw exactly how deep the throat was cut. And after umm "Unknown" left the room. I was dragged into the room. And handed a sign that said

Name: J4mes M

Ponyville Massacre

No. 001

"Why does my sign say only number zero, zero, one?" I asked as I trotted out of the glass room. Recieving a bracelet that had the frontal mugshot and said J4mes M, which is my name, J4mes M. (Thanks author for giving me the most unnatural and weird name). But we looked at both of the mugshots, Unknown's mugshot had him with a tired look on his face, while mine was more insane, with a red eye, another eye missing and a bloody eyepatch. And the most demonic smile. But after we saw our mugshots and got our bracelets. One of the officers grabbed me and Unknown and took us to cells, I was so terrified. The ponies were reaching out to grab me, me only. I'm pretty sure that one of the stallions said, "Tonight's gonna be fun." So I curled up into a little ball as I got drug to my cell. Waiting there was a grey pony who had a messy mane and was laughing non-stop. He said that there was somepony making the funniest jokes in all of Equestria. And that he was on the bench across the room. But there was only a pile of dust being dragged away with wind. "Well s***, this is gonna be fun."


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1: make friends

**Hey guys, author here, if you are still reading this, then post ideas to help me. Also, I'll try, but I will try to post chapters every day. But if I can't, it's because I do have a life outside of google plus and fanfiction. But I hope you guys still enjoy this, peace out.**

 **Chapter 2: Day 1, Make friends, Make enemies**

Well, it's day 1 of being stuck in this h*** hole, I am already trying to find out a way to break out of here. But, there is something going on with Unknown **(that is his official name)**. He is doing absolutely nothing. "Hey, Unknown, ya wanna talk?" I asked

"No." He replied, and then he sat in a corner, doing... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, his problem because it's lunch, and I thought of a nice delicous meal at a table at a diner, but no. We got our meals at our cells, and it was complete trash. A moldy bannana, a peanut butter sandwich, with a half drank apple juice. "Aw crap. Well, this isn't gonna get in my stomach just sittin there." And I took one bite of the peanut butter sandwich and nearly puked. "What is in this thing?" As I examined, the whole middle of the bread on both slices was mold, and I puked some more.

"HEY, no puking." Said one of the guards. "If you puke, you clean it up."

"Well, it's got to taste better than the s*** you guys are feeding me." I snapped. And that guards face. Went from angry, to pissed in two seconds. He unlocked the gates, trotted In, and his life ended as soon as he said, "Well, ya wanna be a rebel and talk back to me?!" That very moment. The pupils of my eyes just, lost their color, and replaced by a bright red. The expression of my face went from angry, to demonically happy, An my hair went from nice and combed, to just, down and messy. And that was it, the demon inside just got released.

He got a little scared, he drew his weapon and said, "get back, I'm warning you!" But I just crept closer, and closer, and closer. I said demonically, "let's play a game of surgeon, I have to replace your heart." And I leaped at him at incredible speed, and plowed my hoof inside of his chest, ripping out his heart, he dropped to the floor and turned pale, while I dropped his heart and thought, 'It has to taste better than moldy sandwiches.' And I ate his heart. Looking up Insaw Unknown standing about one foot away, Looking at me. He examined my demonic appearance, and at that second, for once in my life, I blushed, causing the"demon inside" to return to its place in my heart. And I returned to normal. But he kept staring, and after about ten minutes, he sat down beside me and looked at me, and he finally was nice, he said, "Hey, my name is actually 'Unknown' I'm guessing from your nametag, you are J4mes M, correct?"

"Yeah, although I'm a mare, my parents gave me a boys name, it's weird." And just in time for the perfect moment, more cops arrived and stood in th doorway, "WHO DID THIS!?" One guard screamed. And just as I was about to stand up and say 'I did it.' Unknown stood up and took the blame. I sat for about two minutes, then as a guard brought back Unknown, the guard said, "I know it was you, little missy, and Imma prove it." And then he yelled, "LIGHTS OUT." And it was time for us to go to sleep. But in my mind just before I fell asleep, was the words, 'Day 1 complete, made a friend... And an enemy.'


	3. Chapter 3: New inmate

**Hey guys, author here with a little shoutout to Silver Scratch on google plus for requesting the character in this. But for someone who asked me a question. My OC is a mare in the fanfic. But I know, "Why a mare in the fanfic but stallion in google plus?" Because this is MY STORY AND IT WILL BE WRITTEN MY WAY! But hope you enjoy, any requests, just ask. PEACE OUT!**

 **Chapter three:** Unexpected Visitor

 **UNKNOWN'S POV**

I just woke up, thinking the events of yesterday as if they were a dream, but checking the small mirror to find my black eye just got swollen, "Shit." I said, knowing J4mes will ask about it. Ya know, she looks kinda cute when she is asleep. Wait, what am I saying, I just met her yesterday, Don't let it get to your head. I walked to the door to request breakfast, but that won't happen for another hour or so. "Dammit. Well, I could stare at J4mes for an hour?" Turning around, I got scared shitless when she was right in front of me, with a HUGE smile on her face. "Holy, mother of Celestia." I yelled as she sat down.

"What is it, unknown?" J4mes asked, sarcastically as I catched my breath from that near heart attack, in response to her question, I answered, "Nothing." But then after a few minutes, a guard came to our cells with the daily mail. A message from my 'ex' mare-friend, saying she will take everything I own. "Well, shit." I said, in a surprised tone. I was trying to be sarcastic because she is a slut who takes stuff from ponies. But to change the subject, J4mes has a friend who just got sentenced here. Yeah somepony by the name of 'Vinyl Scratch A.K.A Dj Pon3'. I have never heard of her, but apparently, J4mes was super exited, so I was kind of exited.

 **J4mes' POV**

Holy mother of Celestia, Vinyl is sentenced to the mental hospital! I wonder what she did, Wait, worry later, be EXITED I could help it but I laughed like crazy. Unknown was exited for me, although he doesn't even know Vinyl, but it's weird. The past few days, he is really comfortable near me after the incident. Like he is trying to protect me, eh.

 **2 days later**

"FINALLY, Vinyl's arrival day." I said washing out the wounds on my eye and ear. I turn around and I see Unknown sitting there, practicing lines to say when she arrives, 'how cute. WAIT! Don't think that, he is a suicidal pony, but then again, I am a murderer. What am I even thinking anymore? It's like that one stallion who I can't keep my eyes off of.' Two minutes went by and finally a guard came and took us to see the new inmate. She looked like crap, and had a giggly face. Like she was high or something. The guard took us in and the first thing out of my mouth was, "Vinyl, you look like hammered shit." **(get the reference?)** She gave a giggle, but Unknown didn't look to happy. We all talked for about an hour or so, until the guard came in and took us back to our cells. The guard was a younger stallion who was, nicer, than the other guards. The other guards shove and yelled. He held us, kept with our pace, and even asked us if we wanted a water from the officers break room. Now that was an opportunity I wasn't gonna pass up. But when we reached our cells, he whispered in my ear, "I have to act tough for the other guards, but Imma fake shove you, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered back, and got the same response from Unknown. He gave us the fake shove. And locked our cells. I couldn't stop thinking of how nice he was, apparently, even in mental hospitals, 'friendship is magic.'

 **2 hours later**

"LIGHTS OUT!" Screamed a guard as he shut the lights off. We all went to bed, except for me. I lay trying to fall asleep, but I can't. I sat up and just stared at the floor. Thinking of how traumatic the massacre was. Remembering every little detail to the color of everyponies mane. The horror it was for the cops when they arrived, the death and misery that surrounded me was just too much for me to take. When the little shit named Featherweight, who had to say the word... 'Rebel'

"Can't sleep?" Asked Unknown, looking at me. With a very quiet, shy-like tone, I replied,"Yeah." He hopped down off his bunk and trotted towards me. But my head layed low. He came up to me and, raised my head, and asked, "Still feeling guilt for the massacre?" All I did was nod 'yes'. He sat by me and finally gave me a long talk. He said, "Don't let it get to your head, the past can only drag you down. You should focus more on what happens in the future. Just give high hopes, and maybe, one day, you'll find somepony special." He smiled and then we stared at each other, both of us were blushing. And then that second, we leaned in and love bloomed in the night. Starting a long, us forgetful night.

 **CHAPTER THREE, YEAH. If you enjoyed, comment what you want to see in da future. Btw Vinyl Scratch belongs to her beloved owners, HASBRO. And dem feels doe. They be gettin serious. Alright talk to y'all's later, PEACE OUT**


	4. Worlds Meet?

**Hello you awesome peoplez, J4mes here with chapter 4 finally. Don't wanna get into full detail of why this took so long, but hey, life happens. But one disclaimer, I do not own HASBRO studios, or SEGA. But this chapter is a crossover. Well, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Worlds Meet?**

"WAKE THE F*** UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" The smartass guard came by our cells and backed off, I just woke up. But, didn't want to get up, weird. I stay laying down, look to my right, and nearly screamed. Unknown was RIGHT THERE, like last night... SHIT! A guard trotted close to the cell, then chuckled until he got at our cell and asked, "Did ya two have a GOOD night... Also, REBEL." Shit, it's happening, the demon, try to hold i...can't hold it in. I went demon. Freaked out on the bars trying to grab the guard. But then calmed down. When that finally happened, I grabbed my tray of breakfast. And threw it out like I always do. But as I did that, the... ground shook. But this wasn't right, it was dark, really dark. Then a blast of light entered the windows. I look at Unknown and ask, "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?" He shrugged the 'I don't know' shrug. Then, it went to normal, like nothing happened.

That's when it all started, the adventure. Two pon...not ponies, but hedgehogs? One had an assassin hoodie, but, it was me?! Then the other, hedgehog version of Unknown came in through the roof, and killed the 2nd floor of guards. When they were done with the guards, they came to our cells. Then, The hedgehog me spoke, she said, "Ya see Unknown, they were in the same cells as us." I finally snapped out of the shock in my body, and said, "Who the hell are you?" She laughed and replied, "We are you, just in another universe." I look at unknown, he was sitting in the corner in a little ball, now I can't believe last night I had sex with _him._ but then the other me said, "you're coming with us, to save your **other** selves from the hospital, no questions asked please." I agreed, dragged Unknown, and then me and Unknown (others) pulled out a gem. Put them together and a portal formed. Well, there goes my old life. Forever

 **I know, this was short, but it's 11:30 at freaking night, I need sleep. But this story is turning into a crossover, what version of them should I rescue next? Stick around and post comments, but I'll see ya later, PEACE!**


End file.
